


Diana and Akko's first time

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Movie Night, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akko and Diana watch a movie together along with the other students in the auditorium and after that, they get back to their room and take a bath together for the first time





	Diana and Akko's first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VathySkotadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/gifts).



Akko was currently sitting next to her girlfriend Diana in the auditorium, holding hands. That’s right, Akko was lesbian. Everyone thought that she was in love with Andrew, but actually, she had no interest in him at all. Akko had loved Diana ever since she met her at school. Diana wanted to be rivals at first with Akko, but once she found out Akko had feelings for her, she threw those thoughts away and became her girlfriend. In the auditorium, Akko and Diana were watching a movie together along with the rest of her classmates. They were watching a sappy romantic comedy. When the kiss scene happened, Akko whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, “This is lame…”

Diana giggled and whispered, “It sure is, but we’re having fun so it doesn’t matter right?”

“Nope!” the brown-haired girl said as kissed the green haired girl on the cheek and Diana whispered back “You missed, silly!”

Akko then met lips with Diana and both girls became locked in a heated makeout session, Diana then placed her tongue in Akko’s Mouth, and Akko put her tongue in her Diana’s mouth, their tongues were dancing around in a heated tango. After they had finished kissing, the movie was over. Akko, Diana, and the others walked up the steps of the auditorium holding hands, once they walked out of the auditorium, they headed back to their room, the staff heard out their relationship and let them share a room together.

Diana then pulled Akko closer to her and lifted her from the back and the bottom of her knees, she now was carrying her bridal style.

“I got you Akko, I always got you!”

“Oh, Diana!”

Once both girls got back to their room, Diana asked her girlfriend, “Well it’s getting pretty late, Akko? Shall we take a bath?”

“Yes, Diana!” Akko said as she removed her sweater revealing her pink bra covering her c cup breasts then Diana asked “Akko?”

“Yes, Diana?”

“Would it be alright if we…”

“We what?” Akko said as Diana’s cheeks turned red “What is it, Diana?”

“Get… in… the bath… together?”

Akko’s cheeks turned red as well and she said “It’s okay if you don’t want to… it’s just”

“Akko, I do want to it’s just that… I’ve never taken a bath with another girl before!”

“Me neither, this is gonna be a really fun experience”

So Akko entered the bathroom, Akko took her jeans off revealing her matching pink undies, Diana took off her Blue sundress outside of the bathroom, when she entered, she ran in, grabbing breasts wearing her Purple bra and undies, Akko let her green-haired girlfriend undo her bra, because of this, Akko’s nipples started to get hard, Akko undid Diana’s bra and her nipples got erect as well. They pulled their undies down and Diana said “Akko, get in the tub”

Akko stepped into the hot bath water, and Diana got in after her. Akko got behind to her with her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Diana, tell me…”

“Tell you what?”

“Why did you want to get in the bath together?”

“Because I'm afraid of the dark, I don't feel safe being alone in the dark”

“I understand, you’ll never be alone Diana, I’ll always protect you in the dark, just as you protect me”

After this, Diana squirted shampoo into her hands, and rubbed it in her girlfriends chocolate brown long hair, her hand then got down to her butt and started to massage her ass, with Akko letting out a cute yelp, Akko then reached for the body wash, squirted in her hands and turned around and rubbed it all over her girlfriends bare naked body. Soap was all over Diana’s body while Akko was massaging her breasts. After they were done in the bath, they came out of the bathroom wearing bathrobes and towels in their hair, Akko said: “Wow, Diana, that bath was excellent!”

“It sure was!”

They then walked towards the bed, they proceeded to remove their bathrobes and towels, then put on some pajamas. They got underneath the bedsheets of the bed and Diana said “Good night Akko, I love you”

“I Love you too, Diana” 

Both girls shared a good night kiss as feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
